Because I Love You
by ABC-BTR
Summary: Pleasing her was everything I could ever ask, everything I ever wanted to do for the rest of my life. It was her birthday, after all. Kendall/OC. One-shot. For Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak.


**Because I Love You.**

This one-shot is dedicated to Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak. Why? Because it's her birthday and she deserves this! She is the most caring, kind, beautiful and friendliest person in the entire world. I'm not even joking. If you're reading this, I think you should stop by her profile and message her, wishing her a happy birthday!

* * *

Todays the day. The big day. The day I treat the girl of my dreams to everything she has ever wanted and more. Everything she deserves for being so amazing.

And no matter what, I'll make the day the best damn thing she's ever experienced.

"Kendall, where are we going, I can't see anything!"

Her voice is soft and cute, just like her. I bite back my smirk, knowing that if I was to laugh outloud, she'd probably punch me in the arm, despite wearing a blindfold. I tug on her hand, listening to the birds hum quietly in the trees, the glow of the moonlight pouring down on the Earth.

"We're coming close, don't worry," I lightly laugh. "Just a few more steps and we'll be there."

"What is it? Tell me what it is, I wanna know!"

"But you can't," I laugh again. She always makes me laugh. Maybe that's why we're good for each other, the fact that her laugh ignites a fire in my heart. "You've managed with all your other surprises today, don't ruin the biggest and bestest!"

She laughs again, followed by the fluttering in my heart. Her shoes crunch against the soft ground, snapping twigs and leaves.

In the morning, I drove all the way to her house before she had even woken up. Stood below her bedroom window, holding a simple and small stereo, blasting out one of her favourite artists. Taylor Swift. I chose the song, specifically for this day. I don't know if she loved it, but when she opened the window to hear the chorus of "Mine" coming up. So naturally, I decided to serenade her, knowing she loved to hear me sing.

_Do you remember we were sitting there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me, for the first time,_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_  
_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

Her smile could rival that of a million fireworks and their colours. And just like fireworks, that's what went off in my heart when I saw that smile of hers. The best thing is, she didn't realise that it would be happening to her all day. After driving her down to the ice cream parlour and getting her favourite ice cream, Rainbow Sherbet, I promised her the best birthday ever.

And that was a promise I was going to keep.

"Kendall, are we almost there yet?"

"Almost baby, just a few steps."

She laughs again, even more beautiful than the last. "You've already said that, a few steps back!"

I laugh, still pulling her along the track.

After the ice cream, I took her to a movie. Nothing special, just Rio, a movie I knew she had seen time and time again, yet, absolutely loved. She couldn't stop thanking me, and yet, she didn't need too. Pleasing her was everything I could ever ask, everything I ever wanted to do for the rest of my life.

Soon enough, the trees began to split, revealing the area where I had organised everything.

To make the perfect day for the perfect girl.

* * *

"Okay, we're here, you can take off your blindfold."

She smiles, unwrapping the material with careful and soft fingers. When she sees whats before her, I can tell she's happy. Her eyes light up like lightning in the sky, and just like lightning, it makes my heart skip a beat.

"Kendall, I-"

I don't let her respond, because really, I've been waiting all day for the perfect moment to kiss her. Our lips collide, more fireworks shoot off and just like we knew, our lips were perfect for each other because she was perfect.

I pull away, breathless, because that's what she does to me.

When I look back, I smile. James, Carlos and Logan done a brilliant job.

Hanging from the trees are streamers, coloured white, her favourite colour. They dangle, dancing to the light breeze. On the grass, spread out, is a picnic blanket, also white. It lays there, waiting for her. On top, a picnic basket, full to the brim with her favourite foods.

Strawberries, lasagna and pretty much anything Italian.

Nearby, perfectly laid by Carlos, seeing as he's the neat freak, is tons and tons of lillies, equally spread out over the distance, pointing towards the picnic blanket.

"Kendall, I don't know what to say."

The tinge of pink on her face says I've hit the bullseye. But before I can say anything, James swoops over, embracing her in a hug.

"Happy birthday Tawnee," James mumbles into the hug. "You deserve it. I hope Kendork treats you like this often."

He pulls away, with a wink, stepping to the side so that Carlos and Logan can join in. Both bow, treating her like royalty, because to me, she's my princess.

"Happy birthday Princess," Carlos smiles, hugging her, followed by Logan. "Hope you've had a good day!"

"It's been amazing. You guys are amazing, Kendall is amazing."

"We are pretty amazing," Logan smirks, tapping Carlos on the helmet. "But so are you, so, enjoy. We worked hard!"

With that word, the three guys disappear into the woods, leaving me alone with my girl.

"Kendall, you're amazing."

"You've already said that."

"And I'll say it a thousand times," Tawnee gushes. "You are amazing."

"Not compared to you, sweetheart. You are amazing, out of this world. Stars can't compare to how bright you shine. You mean everything to me and more, my life was made for you to be part of it, Tawnee."

She seems speechless, so, I take her hand gently and lead her over to the blanket. I sit her down, open the basket and pull out the stereo from the morning. I specifically asked Logan to remember it.

"Are you going to sing?"

I nod, smiling, getting up and walking over to tree that I told James to put the guitar. Surprisingly, he remember and as I pull the strap over my shoulder, my smile only brightens. I bend down, flick the switch on the stereo and wait for the acoustic music to begin. When the hum starts, I begin to strum, ready to sing.

_You was riding shotgun with your hair undone in the front seat of my car_  
_I got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_  
_The other on your heart_  
_I look around, turn the radio down  
__You say baby is something wrong?  
__I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_

_And she says..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home ... before I said amen_  
_Asking God if he could play it again_

_You was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day_  
_Had gone all wrong and been trampled on_  
_And lost and thrown away_  
_Got to the hallway, well on your way to your lovin' bed_  
_You almost didn't notice all the roses_  
_And the note that said..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home ... before I said amen_  
_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_  
_Waited for something to come along_  
_That was as good as our song..._

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door_  
_Sneaking out late, tapping on his window_  
_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_  
_Cause it's late and his mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way he laughs_  
_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home, before I said amen_  
_Asking God if he could play it again_

Every emotion was poured into that one performance. The performance to the girl of my dreams. Everything I've ever wanted, and here it was, sat on a picnic blanket, late at night, listening to me sing a song for her. For her the birthday. The day my girl was brought into the world.

"Kendall, I-"

"I love you so much, Tawnee. So so much."

She gets up and walks over to me, kissing me softly on the cheek.

"And I love you so much more. Thank you, baby, this has been the best birthday ever."

* * *

**I hope this was good enough Tawnee. I love you so much, you are a brilliant person and you deserve the best on this day.**

**I hope you get everything you want, no matter what it is. You deserve it all and more. :)**

**Love you loads, sweetheart, have a good birthday! Being 16 is an amazing year, so, be warned for the mayhem and fun that comes with it!  
**

**Lots of love, Corey.**


End file.
